


Nothing weird about that

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Phan - Freeform, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's school is pretty fucked up. Physical punishments like spanking and canning are totally normal. But Dan doesn't mind that much because he's a good kid. Although, that quickly changes as he tries to get his new hot English teacher, Mr. Lester's attention. Smutty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing weird about that

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr
> 
> Main(SFW): insert-aesthetic-url  
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan

Dan’s school wasn’t like the others. It was a private school with a very low student count and teachers who should probably be teaching college kids instead of high schoolers.

Oh and physical punishments were totally normal.

Honestly, Dan didn’t mind it that much. He was a good kid who always did his work and was on the good side of all students. Even if he forgot to do his work once in a while, the teachers would let him go because they knew Dan was usually diligent.

The other kids, however, didn’t have a great time.

Whether it was spanking for small offenses or caning for more serious ones, children always ended up with a glorious array of bruises. And yeah, it was a bit fucked up but no one said anything. So, no one did anything either.

To be fair, Dan didn’t really care enough about the other kids to speak up. He just wanted to live his spanking-free life in peace as he quietly read a book and listened to music. Besides, he was eighteen now. Just one more year of this hell, and he’d be out.

That changed when Mr. Lester arrived.

Dan’s breath had caught in his throat when he walked into English class; surprised to see Mrs. Chase – the old hag of a teacher – be replaced by this new hot one.

Needless to say, Dan had a tough time concentrating when all he could think about was his teacher. Lean body with broad shoulders and an ass to kill for. And his eyes? _God_ , Dan could go swimming in their blue.

The next day wasn’t any better. Mr. Lester has rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and Dan was trying desperately not to scream in frustration. Honestly, who gave him the _right_ to look so hot?

Dan decided that he needed to get his attention somehow.

He studied up the course work in advance so he could answer all of Mr. Lester’s questions. He constantly offered help when he saw him struggling with a particularly large pile of books. Dan even offered him _brownies_ , for fuck’s sake. But nothing seemed to work.

One time, he even expressed his frustration to Louise, one of his only friends. But she just laughed in his face and said, “So you’re like one of those anime girls? Having hots for your teacher as you desperately try to get his attention?”

“I am _not_ an anime girl, Louise.” Dan huffed. Why did this have to be so hard? “You’re supposed to help me, for fuck’s sake.”

“Tell you what.” She said, leaning forward with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Who says you need to get his attention for _good_ things?”

“Huh?” Dan asked, confused as ever. “Wha–?”

And then it _clicked_.

“Oh my _god, Louise!”_ He whopped as he shook her in excitement. “You’re a genius!”

Louise just laughed in response and bowed cheekily.

So that’s when Dan’s _ingenious_ plan began.

First, he fell asleep in class (well, _pretended_ to). Mr. Lester just shook him awake and told him that he’d let Dan get away with it because he was a good student. But oh no. Dan was not giving up yet.

Next, he purposely forgot all his homework of the week _and_ texted in class. In fact, he even failed his class’ revision test, just for bloody Mr. Lester.

“Dan, could you stay back for a chat, please?” Mr. Lester said after one particular class. Dan internally smirked and did his best to not jump in victory.

_Fucking finally._

The class slowly emptied as Dan patiently sat at his desk. When the last person left, Mr. Lester gestured towards Dan so he quickly got up and walked towards him.

“Sit down.” Mr. Lester said and Dan pulled up a chair obediently.

“Your performance in school,” he began, “is going downhill. I’m not sure what’s the matter, Dan. You’re a good student. Is everything alright at home?”

“Yes, sir.” Dan replied. God, Mr. Lester looked so hot up close.

“Then what’s the matter Dan, you seem quite distracted these days.” Mr. Lester said, his voice full of concern.

“Well, Phil.” Dan decided to be a bit cheeky as he leaned back on his chair. “Your ass is pretty distracting.”

Phil’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he exclaimed, “Daniel!”

“What?” Dan shrugged. “I’m just saying–”

“Dan, this is very inappropriate–”

“Inappropriate like–”

“That’s it!” Phil shouted. Dan immediately shut up. Oh god, has he gone too far?

“I want you naked below the waist and bent over my desk.” Phil said angrily. _“Now.”_

_Bingo._

Dan had never in his life moved so quickly; pushing his pants and boxers down before kicking them off and bending over. He gripped the edges of the desk and stuck his ass out towards Phil. _Finally_ , his hard work was paying off.

Dan nearly moaned when he felt Phil’s hand on his ass. Phil took the cheeks in his hands and slowly played with them, caressing and stroking.

“You’ve been very bad, Daniel.” Phil said as his thumb caught onto Dan’s hole teasingly. Dan tried his best not to hump the desk.

“Yes, sir.” Dan replied.

“You know what happens to bad boys?” Phil asked as he pinched at Dan’s soft skin.

“T-They get punished, sir.” Dan nearly whimpered.

“That’s right.” Phil said angrily and delivered a harsh slap onto Dan’s ass.

“Now,” Phil said, stroking his ass soothingly, “I want you to count. If you miss, I’m starting over. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Dan replied. He already felt so hot and bothered, and Phil had only spanked him _once_.

“One!” He yelled out when Phil’s hand came down hard.

“Two!” He cried again; god, Phil didn’t even give him time to recover.

“Three!” This went on till ten. Dan had tears running down his face as Phil stroked Dan’s ass cheek tenderly. His face was pressed against the wooden desk and he moaned every time his hard cock brushed against the edge of the desk or his own stomach.

“Good boy, Dan.” Phil praised and Dan practically beamed.

“I think ten more would suffice.” Phil said evilly as he spanked Dan’s other cheek.

Dan practically moaned out at that thought.  Ten more spanks from the hot teacher? God, this was like a dream come true.

Dan continued counting each hit but purposely wavered at number four. He wanted more, sue him.

Phil seemed to catch onto his plan because he spanked Dan extra hard and said, “Such a slut, Dan.”

When the spanking ended, his ass was completely red and he was sure he couldn’t possibly sit for at least a week. But apart from that, he was still very, _very_ hard.

“Pull your pants up, Dan.” Phil dismissed. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“No…” Dan whined as he thrust his ass in Phil’s direction. “Please, sir. I need you…”

“Need what, Dan?” Dan could practically hear Phil smirk. “Tell me.”

“Need…” Dan hesitated but then decided that all of his dignity was destroyed anyway, so what was the point. “Need your cock, sir.”

“Do you, now, you little slut?” Phil asked in an amused tone but Dan only whimpered.

“I need it to fuck me, sir.” Dan moaned. “Please, I’ll be good.”

“In that case…” Dan heard soft shuffling and a small tearing sound. He peeked back and moaned at what he saw. Phil had pulled his cock out (it looked so deliciously big) and was squirting lube onto his fingers.

“I want you naked, slut.” Phil ordered as he warmed the lube up between his fingers. Dan practically ripped his shirt off and soon enough, Phil _finally_ placed a finger against Dan’s rim as Dan tried to fuck himself back on the finger.

“Fucking whore.” Phil growled as he pushed a finger past Dan’s rim. “Look at you. Practically begging for me, like the cockslut you are.”

“Oh my god…” Dan moaned as Phil added a second finger and curled it into Dan’s prostate. “Please…”

Phil began scissoring Dan, eventually adding a third finger to stretch him. And Dan was fully aware of how whorish he looked; lips bitten raw, hair curling, ass bruised and red as he pushed back on Phil’s fingers, jaw slack as he moaned, and completely naked when Phil was fully clothed.

“Please, please, please…” He begged. “I’m ready, sir…”

“Fuck…” Phil grunted as he spread the excess lube on his cock. He lined his cock up with Dan’s hole and reached forward so that his torso was pressed against Dan’s back. He kissed and bit harshly at Dan’s neck before pulling him in for a rough kiss. Dan gladly kissed back, moaning into Phil’s mouth as he silently begged for more.

“Fuck me, sir.” Dan whined. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be good!”

Phil chuckled softly as he grabbed Dan’s hair to tug it back, exposing his neck even more. He bit down hard and thrust into Dan’s hole.

Dan shrieked as Phil started fucking into him, right against his prostate. His hair was pulled back and Phil was whispering _filthy_ things into his ear. He was in heaven.

“You whore.” Phil grunted. “You like that? Having your ass pounded in a classroom like a fucking slut?”

“Yes!” Dan cried. “Oh my god, _yes!”_

Dan didn’t know how long he could last with all the bites and words and Phil fucking right against his sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Can I cum, sir?” Dan moaned. “Please, sir!”

Phil kissed Dan again and murmured against his lips, “Cum for me, baby. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Dan did not need to be told twice.

A few more thrusts against his prostate and he came hard with loud moan all over the desk. He tightened around Phil’s cock and Phil quickly pulled out. He flipped Dan over before grabbing him by his hair and pushing him down on his knees. Dan quickly wrapped his lips around Phil’s cock.

Phil thrust his cock hard into Dan’s throat as he grabbed him by his hair. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. He pushed Dan’s mouth off of him as he came all over Dan’s face. And Dan being the slut he was, had his mouth open so he could get some in his mouth.

Phil panted slightly as he came down from his high. He tucked his cock back in his pants before looking down at Dan and his cum covered face.

Phil hoisted Dan up. Dan leaned onto him, still feeling tired as ever.

“I’ll…” Dan said breathlessly. “I’ll be good if we do that again.”

Phil chuckled and Dan smiled back. He pecked Dan’s lips once. “Of course, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> now, kids. never have sex with ur tech. it doesnt matter how old u are or what the legal age is. satan will sing sorrow into ur dreams if u do,


End file.
